


First night together

by Dusklatte



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Ferdinand is nothing but affectionate!!, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Romantic Fluff, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusklatte/pseuds/Dusklatte
Summary: “Thank you… I do admit that I felt out of my depth today, but knowing that I will have somebody so thoughtful, supportive-“ Byleth began as she turned to face him, before pressing a soft kiss to his lips,”-and dare I say noble, by my side for the remainder of our lives…” She sighed against his lips. “I am certain that I can get used to this.”
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	First night together

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao the title for this is so uninspired, but I'm half asleep as I am posting this as I have been working on it for days and just want to post it!! 
> 
> I have been wanting to write some lovey-dovey Ferdileth smut for a while now, and I'm surprised that there isn't too much of it because Ferdinand is precious-

It was the day of Byleth’s wedding to Ferdinand. The sun had set hours ago, after what had been a long yet exciting day. It had been one of the most interesting and happiest days of Byleth’s life, and it came as a surprise to her to how much she enjoyed it.

Even though the weather had been perfect for an outdoor ceremony and reception, it had been cold – winter’s chill was fast approaching. Though she was used to her arms being exposed to the elements because of the way her usual coat and shirt were designed, there was something about the lace sleeves of her dress which made her feel even colder than usual. Thankfully, the reception was now over, and she and her husband, Ferdinand, had the opportunity to go to their rooms and to unwind for the night.

Much to Byleth’s surprise, when Ferdinand opened the doors for them both, there was something waiting for them both. In the centre of the room was a table and chairs, on top of the table being a small tea set, including a pot of tea and a small selection of cakes and pastries. “I saw that you felt somewhat uncomfortable at times today – I can imagine that being the centre of attention and being addressed as a duchess would be quite overwhelming in addition to the cold temperatures, so I arranged for something more familiar and comfortable for us both… I always enjoyed your tea parties, and you always seemed to be at your most relaxed when you held them.”

A small smile formed on Byleth’s face as she reached for his hand and squeezed at it. “Thank you… I do admit that I felt out of my depth today, but knowing that I will have somebody so thoughtful, supportive-“ Byleth began as she turned to face him, before pressing a soft kiss to his lips,”-and dare I say noble, by my side for the remainder of our lives…” She sighed against his lips. “I am certain that I can get used to this.”

Ferdinand laughed at her words, and reciprocated the brief kiss. “I am glad that you feel that way. As long as you are comfortable, I will be happy,” he whispered, before taking hold of her hand and walking over to the table. “Now then, Byleth von Aegir, would you care to partake in this tea with me?”

“I would love to.”

The pair sat down at the table, though it did take a few moments for Byleth to adjust the skirt of her dress in order to take her seat. She was much used to not wearing long, flowy outfits which covered even her feet, so she had to kick off her shoes and pull the skirt up to her ankles in order to sit. During this time, Ferdinand had poured them both some tea, which was a relief to her when she finally did get the chance to rest.

The next twenty minutes were spent with the pair making small talk about the day – Ferdinand would often remark about how perfect the little details of the ceremony had been, specifically those revolving her, down to the flowers which were in the bouquet which she had held, and the way in which her hair had been pinned up with a few loose strands framing her face. Byleth, however, would talk about conversations which she had with the guests, namely her other former students and Officer’s Academy colleagues who had been in attendance.

Eventually though, when Byleth finished her tea and carefully placed her cup down, she took a deep breath. There were a few things which she had heard from guests which had played at her mind slightly - primarily those with ties to Fódlan’s nobility who were in attendance simply to stroke their own egos by claiming that they had attended. “Ferdinand… Even though the ceremony and the reception are over… We still haven’t finished for the day, have we?”

Silently, Ferdinand placed his own empty cup down, and their eyes met momentarily. Her eyes quickly darted away as her cheeks reddened. “What are you talking about, my love?”

“There is the expectation that we have to…” She bit her lip and tapped her fingers against the table, trying to see if that could bring the words which she was trying to say forward in her mind. She couldn’t quite believe that she found herself edging around the topic in the manner that she currently was, even though for much of her life she had found herself in the company of a few of those who could so easily talk about it.

She then decided to see if she could convey what she wanted to with non-verbal cues, and cast a brief glance towards the bed in the room.

He didn’t pick up on that slight action, but Ferdinand understood what she was implying. “Consummate the marriage?” he inquired, receiving a small nod in response. It had been brought up to him on many occasions that day by the very same people Byleth had overheard, mostly in the context of heirs and continuing House Aegir, seeming as he, and now Byleth, were the sole living members of the house.

Seeing the uncertainty on Byleth’s face made him extend his hand across the table, and rest it upon her own restless hand which she was still tapping the fingers of. “You know, Byleth… There is no need to rush into things. We can take our time, and-“

Her other hand rested on his as she shook her head. “I may have given you the wrong impression there, Ferdinand…” She laughed awkwardly, and finally made eye contact with him again. “I do want to do this with you. Believe me, I do… I just couldn’t find the words a moment ago. There were some guests earlier who were speaking about this though, and it felt completely inappropriate for them to speak about what we do behind closed doors out loud, at our own wedding,” she explained, sighing quietly.

He nodded along to what she said. “I understand completely – I was asked repeatedly about how long it would be until I have heirs by a select few guests, and I had to tell them to stop or be removed from the celebrations.”

After a few more moments, Byleth stood up, keeping hold of his hand, before smiling. “I am relieved that you didn’t talk to them about the potential of us having children during the wedding,” she stated as he rose to his feet and brought his other hand over to where their others were. “That is something which only we should be privy to. But, whilst we are on the topic…” Byleth then stepped closer to Ferdinand, and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “I would love to be the mother of your child. To… To have a family with you.”

At her words, his face had turned a vivid shade of red. “Y- You would? You really would?” His eyes were wide as his hands tightened their hold. “Oh Byleth, hearing you say that makes my heart swell with pride! Why, I feel as though I could faint!” he began, which made Byleth instinctively free her hands in order to take hold of the tops of his arms to keep him steady. “But I will not,” he smiled. “It would not do well for me to pass out on our wedding night, would it?”

Finally, the slight awkwardness in the atmosphere had subsided as Byleth laughed and kissed him once more as her hands moved to rest on his shoulders. He reciprocated in kind as he took hold of her waist, and pulled her as close to him as their bodies (and her dress) would allow.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

When they parted from the kiss, she took hold of the lapels of the suit jacket which he had on, and looked him directly in the eyes to ask for permission to remove it. Upon him nodding, she pushed the jacket off his shoulders, and then placed it aside. That was quickly followed by the waistcoat and tie which he had on.

It was when she reached behind herself to let her hair down that he took hold of her hands again, and smiled at her. “May I?” She gave him a wide-eyed stare as she blushed at his question, then nodded. “Thank you…”

He reached behind her, and took hold of a few of the pins which were keeping her styled hair in place. Gently he removed them, and watched as her hair fell behind her back and over her shoulders. Since the end of the war, with the need to fight now minimal, she had decided to allow her hair to grow out. He loved how beautiful it looked going up to the middle of her back, but even then, he was one to speak about the length of hair – his was still longer than hers, after all.

“So beautiful,” he whispered as he ran his hands through the slightly tousled strands, kissing her between compliments.

After that moment had passed, the attention of the pair returned to their clothing. Byleth took a deep breath as she turned around and pulled her hair over her shoulder in order to allow Ferdinand access to the fastenings of her dress. She bit her lips as she felt the material steadily become looser on her. She could feel a pit of anxiety forming in her stomach – not at the thought of him removing her clothes, as she could trust him with that… But instead at the feeling of vulnerability which wearing no clothes brought on.

She let out the breath she had been holding when she felt the last of the fastenings be undone, and his hand resting on her shoulder. “Would you like to, or shall I?” She appreciated that he had the courtesy to ask her, in spite of her previous silent permission to remove the dress.

“I… I don’t mind if you take it off.”

“Thank you…”

Ferdinand leaned forward and kissed the top of her head as he gently eased the material of Byleth’s wedding dress off her shoulders, and down her waist. The light touch of his fingers against her skin made her sigh, as compared to their surroundings, they were warm. However, the warmth was quickly lost when she felt the dress pool by her feet, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments.

She closed her eyes and bit her lips as she turned around to face him, and was surprised when she heard him laugh quietly. “You look magnificent, Byleth. I feel like the luckiest man in Fódlan, perhaps even the world, to have you as my wife…” His words made her facial expression relax, and her eyes open. There was a blush across her face as she looked at him, and saw the sheer admiration in his face.

Before they could do anything about the remainder of his clothes, she ended up shivering. As such, Ferdinand suggested that they retired to their bed. She agreed, so he took hold of her hand and led her over to her bed.

It was at this point, when she sat in the middle of the bed and he sat at the edge, that he took a deep breath of his own. Byleth was surprised when he then took the initiative by taking hold of her hips and pressing a kiss to her lips as he lay her down on the bed.

Unlike their other kisses before that point, they did not part after a few moments – instead, it continued on, broken only by her making quiet noises of surprise and their eventual need to breathe. Their break was only short-lived, as they were quick to resume, though this time around Byleth’s hands were straying across his torso, unbuttoning his shirt without an ounce of hesitance.

Quickly, Ferdinand's shirt was removed and tossed aside. On any other occasion, they (or rather he) would have folded it and placed it somewhere out of the way, but they did not care for that at present – they had gotten over the slight awkwardness of the conversation which had brought them into doing this, and they didn’t want to lose the current relaxed yet charged atmosphere by wasting a few minutes with a shirt.

“You should go shirtless more often, you know... You’re a beautiful and handsome man, Ferdinand,” Byleth whispered when she returned her hands to his chest and began tracing her fingers across his muscles and scars from the war. His face flushed a deep crimson at her words, the praise of his body clearly being more arousing to him than either of them expected.

To hide the blush, he leaned down and began peppering light kisses across her jaw and throat. “Be careful when talking in such a way to me, my love... I cannot keep my composure for long with such complements,” he muttered into her skin, his hands now trailing up from her hips to delicately stroke at her sides. “But thank you.”

They continued as they were for another few moments, exchanging kisses and tender touches, until they both came to the joint conclusion that they had stopped making any progress with the removal of their clothes. As such, Byleth’s hands strayed away from his chest, and she held her breath as she reached behind her back to unhook and remove the bra which she was wearing. Once more, she felt vulnerable at doing such a thing, but knew that she could trust Ferdinand whilst in a state of undress.

With a calming smile on his face, enough to put her at complete ease, he moved one of his hands to gently rest upon one of her breasts. She made a quiet gasp in response to the contact, and that ended up making both of their faces turn red.

Upon growing used to the touch and knowing that Byleth liked the feeling of it, Ferdinand got more confidence in his actions. He stroked at her chest, the pads of his fingers lightly grazing across her nipples and inducing more noises from his wife which were steadily developing from gasps to moans.

“You say that I am beautiful,” he muttered, leaning down to press a deep kiss to her lips. “But you are more so, Byleth. Especially when you are making all of these noises for me, my love…”

Byleth squirmed underneath him slightly then, growing restless at their mostly stationary positions. She could feel a heat between her legs as she did so, in part due to her leg brushing against his trousers and feeling a growing hardness within them. She then noticed him wince at the contact, before returning to his attentions with even more effort than before.

It didn’t take long for her to realise that he was much more focussed on how she was feeling than how he was, but she didn’t like that he was neglecting himself for her sake. As such, she decided to help him out in the way in which he was her. She reached for his trousers and began to unbutton them. It seemed to bring him some relief, as his facial expression began to relax.

Not long after that, his touches also began to stray lower. He ran his fingers across scars from battles during the war, and also from her days as a mercenary. Then they ghosted over the final clothing barrier on her body before he asked for permission to take it off. When he received a nod, he nodded back, before carefully easing the garment off her body.

She then asked to do the same for him, and after a moment of him furiously blushing, he too allowed her to remove his final few clothes.

They were silent and still after that, each of them looking at the bare body of the other. Out of sheer curiosity, Byleth reached out to touch his erection to see how it felt. He let out a deep groan which he promptly went to apologise for making, but she shook her head and pressed a finger of her free hand to his lips. “It’s only natural, Ferdinand… Make all the noise that you need to, only I will hear you.”

Her hand slowly began to stroke at his length, paying particular attention to the way in which he responded to how tight her hold was, how fast she went, and most importantly, how comfortable he seemed. This was a learning experience for them both, with it being their first time together, so she knew that she had to be careful not to make it awkward.

Much to her surprise as she continued to touch him, he leaned down and gave her an open-mouthed kiss, moaning as their tongues intertwined. She had known him to be a loving and affectionate man up until this point, now she knew to add passionate to that list too.

“Can I touch you too, Byleth?” he eventually muttered into her lips. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she gave him permission, and felt him smile. He then used one hand to keep himself propped up above her as she continued her own touches, and allowed his other hand to trail across her hipbone.

She let out a moan of her own against him when she felt his finger stroke slowly yet gently across the apex between her legs, the contact against her clit and the fumbling nature of the ministrations bringing her closer to an edge she never knew existed. Then, she bit her lip when she felt one of his fingers, coated in her wetness, gently push into her.

Their attentions by this point were solely focussed on what they were doing to the other. They wanted this night to be something just as, if not more memorable than their wedding ceremony.

After a few minutes of intimate touches, kisses, and expressions of love, Ferdinand took a deep breath and spoke once more, pulling his hand away from her and taking hold of the hand of hers which was focussing on him.

“Byleth… I hope that I do not come across as _too_ impatient, but I… I wish to…”

She looked up at him, and smiled. “I’m ready if you are, Ferdinand…” She then leaned up, and kissed his cheek. “My darling husband.”

“My lovely wife…”

The two of them then kissed quickly, before adjusting their positions so that his cock was pressing against her opening. They looked at each other in the eyes and smiled as he then pushed in, inducing moans from them both at the feelings they were experiencing – Byleth from feeling him filling her up, Ferdinand at the warmth of being surrounded by her. It was also a somewhat awkward feeling, but their sufficient preparation had made things much easier.

“In my wildest dreams, I would not have imagined getting to marry the woman that I love,” he whispered to her when he slowly began to move, closing his eyes as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck. “There is nobody I would rather do this with…”

Byleth didn’t know how to respond to his words, but she felt her face heat up. Fortunately for her, she didn’t have to focus on responding to what he had said for long, instead feeling herself coming undone at the feeling of his movements.

Neither of the couple lasted too long after he began to pick up the pace, due to their previous build up having them on the edge anyway. Ferdinand came first, with Byleth following not long after. Ferdinand ended up falling into her as he recovered from the orgasm, but he still did his best not to crush her under his body.

They then began to laugh – in part because of how sweaty and out of breath that they were, but also because of how comfortable they felt with each other. It was far from an awkward laugh at all.

With smiles on their faces, they exchanged quick kisses and an embrace, before Byleth took a deep breath.

“How tired do you feel, Ferdinand…? To be honest, I feel as though I won’t be able to fall asleep for a while…”

“Ah… Are you proposing that we do it again, Byleth?”

“Well, we do have all night…”

“A fair point, my love.”


End file.
